Journey of Falling
by TRikiD
Summary: Sequel to Racing Romeo. A year and a half has gone by in Axle City, and Blaze and Rain are finally getting married! But when Blaze has an old friend coming for his wedding, there's only two trucks who can go and get her: Crusher and Pickle. And though Crusher isn't too excited to go on some fetch quest at first, he learns a valuable on the journey.
1. Chapter 1 - Wedding Request

Journey of Falling

Chapter 1 - Wedding Request

Crusher was sound asleep in his part of one-story the garage, in which he shared with Pickle, and he was snoring loudly like always. The dark blue monster truck usually slept in pretty late; after all, with no family or jobs to worry about, you often had that privilege.

Though, Crusher did have one alarm clock, and when it had a reason to wake him up, it wasn't going to let him sleep in anymore.

"Crusher? Crusher? Cruuuuusherrrrr?" Pickle sang to try and wake his roommate, but to no avail. So, when shouting his name didn't work, Pickle tried a different tactic and went to the kitchen to grab a pot and a pan.

When he returned to his sleeping friend, he put on a pair of ear muffs and banged the pot and pan together rapidly, immediately waking Crusher with a screaming start.

Crusher even went stiff as a rock and flipped over on his back like a fainting goat, but when he realized it was only Pickle, he was as ornery as a bull.

"Pickle!" Crusher huffed as he stood back up, and he angrily towered over his smaller roommate.

"Now, now, I know you're mad for waking you up like that, and I'm sorry. But you needed to get up really soon because Blaze and Rain told me to," Pickle informed while removing the ear muffs and putting the pot and pan back in the kitchen.

"Why?" Crusher yawned.

"I dunno. All they said was 'We need a HUGE favor from you and Crusher, Pickle. Do you think you could go get him and bring him over?'."

"A big favor, huh? Man, Blaze is gonna owe me double after this."

With that, Pickle lead a rather tired Crusher out of their garage and through the city, as Pickle also said they were going to meet Rain and Blaze at Blaze and AJ's.

It's been nearly a year and a half since Rain and Blaze became an official couple, and a lot has happened since then; Gabby and AJ both turned thirteen, Starla and Stripes fell in love with each other too, and after years of growing up together as close friends and finally realizing their true love, they eventually got engaged, and they couldn't be more happy together.

But Stripes and Starla weren't the only happy weds; nearly a week ago, Blaze finally proposed to Rain, and she said yes!

So, as excited as their friends were, they helped them to prepare for their upcoming wedding…though, Crusher wasn't as eager to have anything to do with it since he still had SOME feelings for Rain, and even though he saved Blaze didn't mean he instantly became his friend. Crusher still loathed Blaze greatly, and it would remain that way for all he cared.

But the only reason Crusher wasn't being rude is because, as mentioned before, he still cared a lot about Rain, and he would still do(almost)anything for her.

So, despite being really tired, Crusher followed Pickle to Blaze and AJ's place to see what Blaze and Rain needed. And when they arrived, Pickle eagerly knocked on the front door.

Eventually, AJ answered the door himself, and he smiled at Crusher and Pickle.

"Hi, AJ!" Pickle greeted happily, and then turned to Crusher, "say hello, Crusher."

"Hi," Crusher muttered dryly.

"Glad you guys could make it. Hold on, I'll get Blaze," AJ said while holding his index finger up to signal them to wait, and then he retreated back into the garage, "BLAZE, THEY'RE HERE!"

Pickle and Crusher barely waited another thirty seconds before none other than Blaze finally sped up to the door, and he smiled at them both brightly.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are here! I have a BIG favor for you," Blaze sighed in relief while exiting the garage and closing the door behind him.

"We're acutely aware of that," Crusher grimly informed.

"Ignore him, Blaze. What do ya need us ta do?" Pickle brushed Crusher's negativity.

"Well, as you know, Rain and I got engaged, and our wedding is coming up. So, we're inviting EVERY friend to attend," Blaze explained.

"But…?" Crusher questioned with suspicion.

"But not all of our friends are here in Axle City; I asked an old friend of mine if she wanted to come to the wedding too, and she said yes…except she lives in my childhood town, Motormoros, and I need you guys to get her."

"Motormoros?! But that's MILES away!" Crusher exclaimed with shock.

"Which is why I've asked Swoops to take you."

"But why do WE have ta get her?! Can't she come on her own? She's got Swoops ta keep her company, doesn't she?"

"Yes…but Swoops said he's never been to Motormoros, so he doesn't know the way."

"Ooh, ooh! Crusher and I do!" Pickle pointed out, "we can show him the way."

"Great!" Blaze cheered.

"So, what if we know the way? Why can't you or your other friends go?" Crusher argued.

"They're all busy. Rain and Darington are busy helping Clyde with the buffet, Stripes and Starla are working on setting up the decorations for the ceremony, and Gabby, AJ and Zeg are passing out invitations to all our other friends and families."

"What about you?"

"I'm helping Rain with supervising."

"Of course you are," Crusher grumbled in defeat.

"Please, Crusher, you and Pickle are the only other friends we trust with this," Blaze begged.

"Aww, shucks," Pickle giggled sheepishly.

"We are not friends," Crusher stated grimly.

"Friends or not, Rain and I would REALLY appreciate it," Blaze pleaded.

"Blaze!"

The boys all turned their heads to the voice, where they saw Rain driving down the street, and she immediately embraced Blaze.

"Oh, Crusher, Pickle, you're here! You're going to go with Swoops to pick up Tiana, right?" Rain asked with hope when she saw Pickle and Crusher.

"A-actually, I don't know if Crusher and Pickle were up to-," Blaze as about to make Rain aware of the bad news, but Crusher suddenly cut him off.

"Don't be silly! We'll be more than happy to fetch…this 'Tiana' for you," Crusher cut in with a smile, but his expression soon changed to shock when he realized what he just said out loud. Curse his lingering feelings for Rain!

"Oh, you will? Thank you so much, guys," Rain thanked sweetly while giving both Crusher and Pickle hugs, but when she hugged Crusher, he immediately froze and blushed.

"Ahem!" Crusher awkwardly cleared his throat and pushed Rain away, not really wishing to get so attached with Blaze around, "y-yeah, um…no problem."

"Thanks again, guys. Swoops will be waiting for you at the Monster Dome when you're ready to go," Blaze informed with a smile.

"We're ready ta go now! C'mon, Crusher, let's not keep Swoops waiting!" Pickle called while driving off, and Crusher sighed and rolled his eyes while reluctantly following…but he figured it was all for Rain, and that was good enough for him.

"And send Rain our best regards when you get to Motormoros!" Rain called as she and her fiancé smiled and waved.

* * *

 **Wow. A LOT has happened, huh? So, since so much has changed, I'm gonna break down a few things.**

 **First and foremost, yes, I totally ship Stripes and Starla, and they have gotten engaged. But now, we've got another wedding on our hands. Yay! Second, I know AJ and Gabby are actually 8 and 9 years old in the show, but let's pretend they're thirteen in this series, ok? Ok. Third, Motormoros is a city inspired off of Matamoros, a city in Mexico. And last, but not least, this story focuses more on Crusher, and he's going to get a little surprise at the end of this story:3**

 **So, you huge Crusher lovers(like me), I hope you will enjoy this story.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - To Motormoros!

Chapter 2 - To Motormoros!

Crusher and Pickle waited ten minutes at the Monster Dome's main entrance, and Crusher was starting to get more and more impatient with the helicopter, who was supposed to come meet them already.

"That Swoops better get here soon, or I'm out!" Crusher grumbled impatiently.

"Oh, have more patience, Crusher. Swoops will be here, and when he does get here, we get ta go ta Motormoros, the fabulous city of beautiful Mexican culture! Aren't you excited?!" Pickle asked in awe.

"No."

"You really can ruin a moment, ya know that?"

"Hey, ya'll!" Crusher and Pickle looked up when they heard a loud voice calling, and it was none other than Swoops swooping down to land, "ready ta go ta Motormoros?"

"You bet we are!" Pickle replied cheerfully and immediately hopped into Swoops' cabin.

"Not really," Crusher sighed.

"C'mon, Crusher, we gotta go!" Swoops demanded, and Crusher groaned and rolled his eyes while reluctantly getting into his cabin with Pickle. And with that, the green helicopter took off to head to the city of Motormoros.

* * *

Swoops flew for a few hours over forests, snowy mountains, and even a barren desert, as Crusher and Pickle(mostly Pickle)told him which way to go, until they eventually came across a valley surrounded by luscious green mountains, and in the middle of the valley was a city.

"That's Motormoros, right down there!" Pickle pointed out.

"Alright, hang on, boys! With these crosswinds, this landin' gonna be a bit bumpy!" Swoops called back to his passengers, and he immediately dove down towards the city.

With his sudden flight patterns, he made Pickle cheer with excitement, and poor Crusher cried out for his mommy. But Swoops had to be careful because the skies had started to fill with thick, dark grey clouds, and that could only mean trouble when flying.

But Swoops was soon able to land while keeping everyone safe, and he landed in a clear area that looked like a town square, and all of the monster trucks that lived there were very exotic and colorful.

"Ooh, Motormoros is even more pretty than I remember! Don't you think, Crusher?" Pickle cheered as he and Crusher drove out of Swoops' cabin, and his eyes lit up brightly at the city.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get Tiana, and get outta here; I missed breakfast—thanks to a certain someone—and I'm starving," Crusher growled while glaring at Pickle, who chuckled innocently.

It may have been a city, but Motormoros wasn't as big as Axle City; the majority of the city was houses, hotels and flats, and the only bi building that could be seen was Motormoros City Hall.

But even if the buildings weren't the most brightly colored, the inhabitants made up for it with their bright paint, wide-variety markets, and entertainment on the streets, such as dancing, singing, playing instruments, or sometimes all three.

"How are we supposed ta even find anyone in this place? It's huge!" Crusher pointed out while looking around aimlessly.

"Blaze said Tiana would be waiting for us here in the town square," Pickle informed.

"Well, I think Blaze is an idiot. There's no one here!"

"Be patient, Crusher. Tiana'll be here soon."

"She better be, or else I'm-OOMF!" Just when Crusher was starting to ramble on angrily again while driving down the street, he forgot to look where he was driving, and he suddenly bumped right into another truck.

When Crusher and the other monster truck shook away the dizziness, they finally realized who they bumped into. The other truck was female, with a slim convertible build, strawberry pink paint, shamrock green eyes, her tires consisted of maraca-shaped patterns, and she wore an enthusiastic look on her face when she saw Crusher and Pickle.

"Que sorpresa! You must be Crusher and Pickle!" she cheered, a bit of a Spanish accent in her voice, and she held out a greeting tire, "I'm Tiana."

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, I'm Pickle! And this is Crusher!" Pickle greeted happily while rapidly shaking Tiana's tire, and then he pointed at Crusher.

"She knows who we are, Pickle," Crusher grumbled.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, chicos. Blaze has told me mucho about you," Tiana pointed out with a smile.

"Oh, did he? Well, did he tell that I'm the BEST racer that ever lived?" Crusher asked with a cocky smile.

"Um, no…but he did he mention that you tend to cheat at everything, including the race between you and him to see who would win Rain's love," Tiana awkwardly replied, making Crusher blush and Pickle snicker, "but, with the negativities aside, let's get back to Axle City for Blaze and Rain's wedding, hmm?"

"Sure, let's go!" Pickle replied and turned around towards Swoops, who was still waiting back in the middle of the town square, "we're ready ta go, Swoops!"

"Uh, we may not be able ta go just yet, guys. These clouds look like they're gettin' worse, and I can't drive all the way back ta Axle City in a storm," Swoops informed with worry while pointing up at the clouds, which have become thicker and darker.

"Ooh…" Pickle whimpered.

"Pbht! We're not gonna let a few storm clouds scare us!" Crusher scoffed and climbed into Swoops' cabin, "the sooner we leave, the better."

"Hmm…maybe you're right, Crusher…if we leave now, we might JUST be able ta outrun the storm," Swoops pondered aloud.

"See? No problem. We'll be back in Axle City before we know it. Now, let's go!" Crusher demanded, and Pickle and Tiana quickly climbed into Swoops' cabin too.

With that, Swoops cautiously took off and flew into the winds, which have started to pick up a bit. So, Swoops knew he had to fly more carefully if he wanted to keep his passengers safe.

But it wasn't long before Swoops had just passed over the mountains that the rain began to fall, and it fell harder and harder with each passing second. And to make matters worse, the wind started to pick up pretty badly too.

"I-I don't know if I'm gonna make it, guys!" Swoops called over the wind, his flight pattern becoming staggered.

"You'll be fine, Swoops, just keep going!" Crusher snapped, and Swoops didn't want to make him anymore angry, so he tried his best to keep flying.

But luck wasn't on their side when a streak of lightning suddenly struck down, and it barely missed Swoops by an inch. But the lighting was so close and bright, it took Crusher by surprise and paralyzed, causing him to roll back uncontrollably when Swoops leaned to one side to balance himself out.

And soon, Crusher fell out of Swoops and screamed with terror, as he careened down towards the forested mountain.

"Crusher!" Pickle cried while launching his tow cable to try and grab Crusher, but even though he was able to grab him, Crusher proved to be too heavy, so poor Pickle was suddenly pulled out too.

"Ay, no!" Tiana shrieked and panicked to try and think of something to save them, but when she leaned out to look down, she leaned too far, and her tire slipped from the rain, so she was soon falling straight down with Pickle and Crusher.

But Swoops didn't realize at first that he lost his passengers; he just kept flying to hopefully outrun the horrible storm, completely unaware that he was now flying alone.

* * *

 **Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger:P**

 **So, we're finally getting somewhere. We've visited a whole new place, we've met a new character, and now we have a conflict. Are you guys ready?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Bailando

**This is a song chapter, so there will be many characters singing. So, to make sure you don't get confused...**

 **Enrique -** _"!"_

 **Gente de Zona -** _"!"_

 **Enrique, Sean Paul, and Descemer Bueno - _"!"_**

 **Sean Paul - _"!"_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Bailando

Swoops flew valiantly for an hour through the storm, and even though it got worse, he finally made it out. And he smiled when he saw the sun, and that the winds finally died down.

"Yes! Whoo-hoo! What a ride! You were right, Crusher, we made it!" Swoops cheered, but his cheering soon stopped when he not only realized he didn't hear anyone, but that he felt much lighter too.

"Guys? Guys?" Swoops called, but when he got no answer, he finally realized the worst, "oh, no! They're gone! What do I do? What do I do?! I…I gotta go back for 'em! Yeah, no truck left behind!"

But just when Swoops attempted to fly back into the storm, an even bigger lighting bolt than before suddenly struck down a few inches in front of his face, immediately making him stop.

"O-ok, goin' back fer help sounds like a MUCH better idea!" Swoops whimpered and turned around, remembering the way back to Axle City, but he still felt guilt that he couldn't go back and get the others.

"Wherever they are, I hope they're ok."

* * *

Tiana groaned and slowly blinked her eyes open when a few drops of rain splashed in her face rudely awoke her.

But when she fully woke up, she finally took in her surroundings; she looked down to find a slanted hill covered in trees and bushes and other kinds of forest vegetation, and she realized that she was lying in the prickly foliage of a really tall spruce tree.

"Well, look who finally decided ta wake up!" a familiar voice called, and Tiana looked to her right to find the voice belonged to Crusher, as he and Pickle were hanging upside-down from Pickle tow cable(which was still connected to Crusher), as it was caught on the branch of a tall oak tree.

Tiana then remembered Swoops and that they fell out of him on accident, but it couldn't have been that long ago because the worst part of storm was over, and now it was just sprinkling.

"Are you guys ok?!" Tiana called down in concern.

"I kinda have a headache, but other than that, we're fine! Thank you for asking!" Pickle called back politely.

"You wouldn't have a headache if you'd just let go, Pickle," Crusher grimly pointed out.

"Oh, ok!"

"No, no, no, no, no! WAIT!" But before Crusher could tell Pickle to stop, the said small and green monster truck suddenly let go, causing Crusher to fall and hit his head on every branch on the way down, and he finally landed at the truck of the tree, painfully on his back.

But Pickle was lucky and graceful enough to hop down from each branch, and he landed gently.

"I can sleep in, Ma, it's not a school day!" Crusher called hysterically when he was still delusional from the fall, and it could be proven as his eyes were still rolling around in their sockets with a daze.

"Did anyone see which way Swoops went?" Tiana questioned while looking up at the sky in search of the said helicopter, and that's when Crusher suddenly stood back up on all four wheels and violently shook his head.

"Ya know, it's rather hard ta see which way a helicopter went when I'm plummeting!" Crusher stated angrily, and he glared at Tiana in an accusing way.

"I no lo entiendo. Are you blaming ME for all this?" Tiana asked with surprise.

"Yes, I am! If you had just helped Pickle to catch me, we all wouldn't have fallen out. But NOOO! You had to get all chicken, and let Pickle try to pull me back up on his own, which he CLEARLY CAN'T DO!"

"I was trying not to fall myself! Besides, you should've been more careful!"

"What else was I supposed ta do?! That lightning was RIGHT THERE! Did ya think I was just gonna go up to it, and give it a kiss?! I don't think so!"

"Hey, calm down! This isn't helping us get any closer ta home!" Pickle snapped while stepping between them when the two were face to face with rage, and he pushed them apart before things could get ugly.

"De acuerdo, he's right. If we keep fighting like this, we'll never make it back in time for the wedding," Tiana sighed in defeat.

"Then what do we do?" Crusher asked impatiently.

"First, we should really get out of this rain before we get sick. Ven conmigo," Tiana pointed out and suddenly turned around to drive down the mountain.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Crusher called.

"Back to Motormoros. I hope you were planning on coming with me," she replied without stopping or turning around, and Pickle immediately smiled at Crusher and then followed Tiana.

But Crusher didn't feel like following her, so it took an intimidating rumble of thunder to "convince" him to finally go with them.

* * *

Upon return to Axle City, the sun was close to setting, and Swoops was becoming more and more worried for Crusher, Pickle and Tiana, especially since it was getting darker.

So, the western-accent helicopter reluctantly flew to the Monster Dome to find Blaze and Rain, and he was afraid to break the bad news to the soon-to-be-wedded.

When he landed at the main entrance of the Monster Dome, Starla quickly drove out of the said building with happy smile, her husband following closely behind with a very worried expression on his face.

"Where are you going?" Stripes asked quickly while driving in front of Starla and stopping her from getting any closer to Swoops.

"I'm just goin' ta say howdy ta Blaze's childhood friend. Is there anythin' wrong with that?" Starla asked with a smirk.

"There is if you get too close to Swoops in your kind of condition. Just look at those blades, they're huge and dangerous!" Stripes went on hysterically, and pointed up at Swoops' blades as they slowly powered down.

"Oh, stop bein' such a worry wuss. And quit hurtin' Swoops' feelin's," Starla demanded while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, don't fret, I'm not offended, Starla…but I do got bad news," Swoops pointed out reluctantly, "do you know where Blaze is?"

"Yeah, he's been inside all afternoon, practicing for the ceremony," Stripes replied while pointing a tire towards the Monster Dome entrance. And without another word, the helicopter drove inside, and looked around for Blaze.

The said red monster truck was just on the other side of the stadium, standing at the end of the white isle, quietly mumbling what Swoops assumed were his vows.

"Hey, Blaze?" Swoops piped up while slowly approaching his friend, and he managed to not scare him.

"Oh, hey, Swoops. That was quick. Where are the others?" Blaze asked with an excited smile.

"Y-yeah…about that…don't get mad at me fer this, but…they didn't quite make it back," Swoops replied sheepishly, and Blaze's smile instantly disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya see, th-there was this storm, a-and I lost control…and I dropped 'em!"

"You what?!"

"I'm so sorry, Blaze! I swear, I thought they were still there at first, but when I realized they weren't, the weather was still too bad to go back for them!"

"It's ok, it's ok! I'm not mad at you, ok? I'm just worried. We need to rescue them."

"What about your wedding?"

"We'll have to postpone it until they're all back safe and sound…just don't tell Rain."

"Don't tell me what?" As if on cue, Rain herself approached them, and she was curious as to what the boys were talking about.

"U-um…" was all Blaze could say.

"Rain, please, don't get mad—but Crusher and Pickle didn't make it back with Tiana," Swoops explained nervously.

"There was a bad storm while I was flying them back…but something bad happened, and they fell out…"

"Oh, no! Are they ok?! We have to find them! We can't have the wedding without them!" Rain exclaimed firmly, taking Swoops and Blaze by surprise with how ironic it was.

"Y-yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking. But are you sure you want to wait longer to get married?" Blaze asked with concern.

"Hon, believe me, I'd marry you right here, right now. But right now, our friends could be lost out there somewhere, and they might be in danger. We can't just sit idly by when they need help," Rain replied gently and gave Blaze a little kiss on his forehead, "I promise, it'll be worth the wait."

…

"Ahem!" Swoops coughed awkwardly, "so…what's the plan?"

* * *

By the time Tiana, Pickle and Crusher made it down the mountain and back to Motormoros, the sun has already set, and a clear, starry night blanketed the sky, but the city was brightly lit up with brilliant lights.

"Wow. Even at night, this place is too bright," Crusher complained while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Es bonito, very beautiful," Tiana pointed out with a smile.

"I agree!" Pickle sighed in awe.

"If you're in the mood ta sing and dance, then come see Enrique and his singing gang!" a male voice announced from down the streets, and numerous other trucks started following it.

"Oh, impresionante! C'mon, you guys are going to love this!" Tiana laughed giddily and sped down the street, and Pickle and Crusher followed her out of curiosity.

When they arrived at the end of the street, they pushed through the crowd, there was a band that was striking in a Hispanic musical tone, and there five trucks that were performing.

Enrique Iglesias, the lead truck, standing in front with a microphone, was a tall and slim male monster truck with tan paint and brown eyes; standing next to him was Sean Paul, was a short and buff male monster truck with light brown paint, he wore black sunglasses, and his hair was done up in a black Mohawk; to Sean and Enrique's right was Gente de Zona, a singing duo of dark brown male monster trucks, one shorter than the other, and they both wore dark purple sunglasses; and last, but not least, to the far left was Descemer Bueno, a tall and slim, dark blue male monster truck wearing a grey trilby hat.

Soon, the music really started picking up, and everyone cheered when they knew they were about to sing.

"Enrique, sing for dem!" Gente de Zona cried out.

 _"_ _You look at me, and girl, you take me to another place! Got me feelin' like I'm flyin', like I'm out in space!"_ Enrique sang loudly with a smile, _"somethin' 'bout_ _your body says 'come and take me'! Got me beggin', got me hopin' that the night don't stop!"_

 _"_ _Bailando!"_ Gente de Zona sang out.

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_** Enrique, Sean and Descemer backed up.

 _"_ _Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacio subiendo y bajando! Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloquecieno me va saturando!"_

 _"_ _Girl, I like the way you move! Come and show me what you do! People tell me that you want me! Girl, you got nothin' to lose! I cant wait no more!"_

 _"_ _Ya no puedo mas!"_

 _"_ _I can't wait no more!"_

 _"_ _Ya no puedo mas!"_

 ** _"_** ** _She can call me for a fit-it 'cause you nah say me not pretty! Me-a tell you no for pit it! Anytime when me get it, and it's time that we get it! It's gonna be alright! We take it to full fly, so we do this all night!"_** Sean Paul's singing echoed, as he had the loudest and deepest voice.

As the song continued, more and more trucks coupled up and danced around, even if they didn't know each other, and they laughed and danced around like it was the time of their lives. But there was one truck who was a little too embarrassed to join in the dance, and that lonely truck was Crusher.

And when Pickle and Tiana noticed he didn't know how to join in the fun, they both grabbed him by his front tires and pulled him into the crowd, showing him the moves and how to dance together. But even with their help, Crusher was still awkwardly dancing.

 _"_ _I wanna be contigo, and live contigo, and dance contigo! Para have contigo, una noche loca! Y besar tu boca! I wanna be contigo, and live contigo, and dance contigo! Para have contigo, una noche loca! Y besar tu boca!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me, girl!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me, girl!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Play with me, girl!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me, girl!"_**

Maybe it was from all the dizziness of uncontrollably spinning out, but when Crusher was finally able to stop and calm down after the others tried to force him to dance, he suddenly noticed something about Tiana he hadn't before…something about her enthusiastic dancing, her smile, and even her laugh suddenly took Crusher by surprise, and he swore he felt his heart rate start to go up.

And the more he watched her dance with Pickle, the more he could feel his cheeks warm up, as he failed to notice that he was blushing a bit.

 _"_ _I look at you, and it feels like paradise!" Enrique continued singing, "When you got me spinnin', got me crazy, got me hypnotized! I need your love, I need you closer! Keep me beggin, keep me hopin' that the night don't stop!"_

 _"_ _Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacio subiendo y bajando! Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Bailando!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Bailando!"_**

 _"_ _Ese fuego por dentro me esta eloqueciendo me va saturando!"_

 _"_ _Girl, I like the way you move! Come and show me what you do! People tell me that you want me! Girl, you got nothin' to lose! I can't wait no more!"_

 _"_ _Ya no puedo mas!"_

 _"_ _I can't wait no more!"_

 _"_ _Ya no puedo mas!"_

 ** _"_** ** _She can call me for a fit-it 'cause you nah say me not pretty! Me-a tell you no for pit it! Anytime when me get it! It's gonna be alright! We takin' it full flight, so we do this all night!"_**

 _"_ _I wanna be contigo, and live contigo, and dance contigo! Para have contigo, una noche loca! Y besar tu boca! I wanna be contigo, and live contigo, and dance contigo! Para have contigo, una noche loca! Y besar tu boca!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me, girl!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me, girl!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Play with me, girl!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me, girl!"_**

When the song ended, most of the couples consisting of one boy and one girl ended with the boy respectfully dipping his female partner. But for Crusher, it suddenly ended with Tiana twirling him around and dipping him, instead of the other way around. And he awkwardly stared up at her, as she giggled and Pickle cheered and clapped for them both.

"You're very light on your wheels, Crusher. With a little more practice, you will be perfecto," Tiana complimented with a sweet smile, as she let Crusher go, and her nervously fidgeted before he was able to stand on all four wheels again.

"Yeah, Crusher, I didn't know you could dance like that!" Pickle added with surprise.

"Neither did I," Crusher mumbled with astonishment, "what the heck does…'bailand-ish' mean, anyway?"

"'Bailando'," Tiana corrected with a giggle, "it means 'dancing' in Spanish, and sometimes, Enrique and his friends will perform in the streets, just to make us all happy and dance together."

"He sounds like a really nice guy," Pickle figured.

"Si, he is," Tiana confirmed while nodding.

"Great, we had fun, whatever. But how did any of that solve our problem of getting back to Axle City?" Crusher asked impatiently.

"You wanted to go back to Axle City? Why didn't you just say so? I know how to get there," Tiana kindly pointed out.

"What?!" Crusher exclaimed with shock.

"You do?" Pickled questioned.

"Of course. My abuela and I used to visit her sister there when I was a ninita. Who knew Blaze went to live there when he moved out of Motormoros?"

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Crusher asked out of frustration.

"You never asked," Tiana simply replied, making Crusher grumble in disappointment.

"Can we just go already?" Crusher sighed in defeat.

"No, it's too dark. We'll leave first in the morning," Tiana replied firmly.

"Ooh, can we camp out here?" Pickle asked with hope.

"Por supuesto, of course we can. Just let me go to my house, and get some supplies, and we'll have a nice camping trip out in the mountains." With that, the strawberry pink monster truck drove away to retrieve the supplies they'll need for their trip, leaving Crusher and Pickle behind in the middle of the street to wait for her.

"I really like her," Pickle piped up with a bright smile, "what do you think, Crusher?"

But when the little green monster truck waited on an answer from his friend, he never got one; he then noticed how Crusher was staring longingly in the direction Tiana left, and when he saw the look on his face, and the fact that he didn't pay attention to anything else, Pickle smirked when he had a pretty good idea as to how this would all end.

* * *

 **"Bailando" belongs to Enrique Iglesias, Dente de Zona, Descemer Bueno, Sean Paul, and Alejandro Perez. Please, support the official release.**

 **Oi vey, you guys have no idea how hard it was to keep track of who was singing and the signs and all that junk. It was kinda exhausting, but totally worth it.**

 **But some interesting things have happened in this chapter. Tiana taught Crusher and Pickle how to have fun, Blaze and Rain postponed their wedding until they know their friends are home safely, and it seems Stripes has become very overprotective of Starla all of the sudden. I wonder why that is. Hmm...**

 **Of course, I know, but I'm not gonna spoil it for you guys;)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Breakfast Chat

**No, I'm not writing any slash fanfics. And not to be rude, but you know who you are, so please stop asking.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Breakfast Chat

After Tiana retrieved all of her camping, she lead Crusher and Pickle out to nice and serene spot in the forested mountains for them to camp out. And when they set up a couple of tents(no thanks to Crusher), a few chilly breezes blew through the night, so Tiana sparked up a campfire to keep everyone warm.

"How often do you light fires?" Crusher questioned flatly while reluctantly getting closer to the fire since he was a little cold.

"I actually haven't gone camping in a while, but I'm glad that I get to go camping again with some new friends," Tiana chuckled.

"We're friends?" Pickle asked with excitement, but Crusher was just as surprised.

"Si! Any amigos of Blaze are amigos of mine," Tiana replied with a smile.

"Ooh, 'amigo' means 'friend', right?" Pickle asked.

"Yes, it does."

"Friends or not, we ARE NOT friends with Blaze," Crusher firmly informed.

"Crusher doesn't really like Blaze 'cause he beats him at EVERYTHING," Pickle whispered to Tiana, and she nodded in realization, but Crusher still heard him.

"He does not!"

"He also denies it."

"I DO NOT!"

"It's ok, Crusher. Nobody is perfect, and you can't win them all," Tiana gently reassured.

"Yes, it does! If I don't win them all, it means I'm a failure!" Crusher protested while scrunching his face up to pout.

"I don't think you're a failure." Rain's words took Crusher by surprise, and he could feel his face become warmer and his heart beat get faster again when she looked at him sweetly, and he awkwardly stared back when he froze and couldn't look away.

"I don't think you're a failure either! You're my best friend, Crusher, and there's NOTHING you could do to make me dislike you," Pickle added enthusiastically while giving Crusher a big hug. And the hug luckily brought the big, dark blue truck out of his frozen gaze towards Tiana, and he sneered the smaller, green truck.

"Yeah…" Crusher sighed while slowly pushing Pickle away, "but then he awkwardly turned away and slowly drove towards the smaller, light blue tent, "I'm goin' ta bed."

With that, Crusher retreated into the tent and quickly sipped the tent closed, blushing a deep red when Tiana suddenly came to his mind…she's just so nice…and pretty…wait, what?!

 _What are you saying, Crusher?_ Crusher yelled at himself in his mind, _anyone who's a friend of Blaze's can NEVER be a friend of yours…even if they want to be._

Meanwhile, Pickle and Tiana awkwardly stood outside by the fire when they didn't know what to say after Crusher suddenly left.

…

"Well, I guess you're with me, Pickle. Que piensas?" Tiana piped up while shoveling some dirt with her tire onto the fire to smother it out.

"I can sleep in the other tent with you?" Pickle asked with surprise.

"Sure, if you want to. The tent Crusher is using is only big enough for one, and it's a little too cold to sleep outside, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right. Yay, a sleepover with Tiana!"

With that, Pickle and Tiana headed into the other tent, a slightly larger one than that of Crusher's, and it was light green, and Tiana zipped it closed to keep the cold out.

"Goodnight, Crusher!" Pickle called out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, back at 'cha, or whatever!" Crusher carelessly called back.

"Goodnight, Crusher!" Tiana tried.

"G-goodnight…u-uh…y-yeah, goodnight!" When Pickle heard the nervous stuttering in his voice when Tiana told him goodnight, he smirked when he sensed his theory was starting to sound more and more valid.

"He may be a bit self-centered on the outside, but he's a real softie on the inside once ya get ta know him," Pickle quietly pointed out to Tiana, "just give him some time."

"Si, I can tell that all he needs is a little love," Tiana chuckled softly, and she failed to notice that she was slightly blushing when she thought about Crusher.

But Pickle noticed her blush, and when he saw it, he knew he was one hundred percent correct. Starting tomorrow, Operation: Match Maker is a go.

* * *

The next morning, when Crusher tiredly blinked his eyes open, he was suddenly greeted with the terrifying sight of Pickle poking his head into his tent, and his huge smiling face was just a few inches from his.

"AAAHH!" Crusher shrieked and tried to drive back, but he stumbled a bit, and accidentally caused the tent to break and rip, and covered both trucks like a giant blanket.

"Good morning, Crusher!" Pickle greeted happily while not even bothering to get out from under the broken tent.

"Hello, Pickle," Crusher greeted grimly, and yawned soon afterwards.

"Tiana told me ta wake you up for breakfast," Pickle informed while driving backwards out of the flat tent, and lifted it up with a tire to create a hole for Crusher to get through too.

"Really? Well, when you see her again, tell her I prefer to sleep in VERY late," Crusher pointed out, and suddenly pulled the tent back down, just so he could go back to sleep, even if the tent was broken.

"But if you sleep in too late, your pancakes will get cold, Crusher!" Tiana called while carrying a peculiar bag of sorts.

"Did you say pancakes?" Crusher asked quickly and poked his head from underneath the tent.

"Si. And if you want them while they are still warm, I suggest you come out now," Tiana replied with a smirk, and she gently set down the bag and opened it to reveal three Styrofoam boxes, and the delicious smell of pancakes came from them all.

"Well…I guess I could spare some sleep time ta eat," Crusher sighed in defeat while slowly driving out from under the tent, and he and Pickle each grabbed a box and flipped it open to reveal a stack of steaming pancakes and sweet syrup topped with butter.

"Where did you get pancakes?" Crusher questioned, and Pickle immediately started stuffing his face with his pancakes, even without a plastic fork or knife.

"I headed back into town and ordered take-out from a café," Tiana informed while handing Crusher a plastic fork and knife, but Pickle refused when she offered him some.

"Mmm, these are really good! Thanks, Tiana!" Pickle thanked with a mouthful of pancakes, making Tiana giggle. And when he saw Crusher's amazed expression at how delicious his pancakes were when he finally took a bite, he had a little idea.

"If you like the food, you should say thank you, Crusher."

"Seriously?" Crusher asked quietly with disbelief.

"It'd be rude not too," Pickle simply stated with a smirk.

"Oh, fine…thank you for the pancakes, Tiana…they are pretty good," Crusher reluctantly sighed.

"De nada, boys. Now, when we're done, we can finally begin out trip to Axle City," Tiana said while nodding her head, and she finally began to eat too.

"Alright!" Pickle cheered.

"Hurra," Crusher cheered sarcastically.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter-ish chapter. I just don't want the story to be too short chapter-wise, ya know?**

 **Anyway, we seem to be getting somewhere with our main characters in this story. Crusher appears to act a little awkward around Tiana, Pickle is going to play match maker, and Tiana finds Crusher rather interesting. What will happen next?**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Duo is just as Beautiful

**Another song chapter. I know, and so close to another recent song chapter. Sorry, I just couldn't resist.**

 **Tiana -** _"!"_

 **Pickle -** _"!"_

 **Tiana and Pickle -** _"~!~"_

 **Tiana, Pickle, and Crusher - _"!"_**

 **Crusher - _"!"_**

* * *

Chapter 5 - A Duo is just as Beautiful

Shortly after finishing breakfast, Tiana packed all of her camping gear up, and stuffed it into a convenient dark green duffle bag that she carried on her back.

And once everything was packed away, the trio of trucks began their journey up the mountain trail.

"Do you go hiking often, Tiana?" Pickle questioned out of curiosity while catching up with the said pink monster truck, but Crusher quietly remained a few yards behind.

"I used to, but I haven't taken this trail in years," Tiana replied and then inhaled and exhaled, "I miss this, though."

"Pbht! Please! Nature may be pretty now, but just you wait; soon, you'll slip in a mud, bugs'll fly inta your mouth…and you'll get hit in the face with a giant splat of bird-," Crusher rambled on darkly, only for Tiana to awkwardly cut him off.

"Ok, ok…though, nothing like that has ever happened to me," Tiana sheepishly pointed out.

"Oh, it will. Just you wait…I would know," Crusher grimly protested.

"Well, maybe nature wouldn't be so mean to you if you tried being nicer to it."

"Nice to nature?"

"Si."

"Why should I be nice to nature?" But as if nature actually had a sense of humor and also tried to prove Tiana's point, Crusher suddenly drove into a large mud puddle, much to his dismay.

The big truck only growled and rolled his eyes while flicking the mud off and quickly driving onward. And when he wouldn't stop, Pickle and Tiana shared worried glances.

"Hold on, Crusher! Nature isn't all that bad, I promise!" Tiana quickly pointed out, as she and Pickle caught up with the said grumpy truck.

"That's a promise you can't keep; next to my rivalry with Blaze, my rivalry with nature is pretty tense," Crusher informed flatly.

"Oh, come on, you've gotta give nature another chance, Crusher," Pickle begged.

"Yeah, take this trip for instance; we've got a wonderful trek ahead of us, including this mountain trail, exotic jungles, vast deserts, and so much more. I know you'll find it beautiful if you'll just open your eyes," Tiana explained dramatically while leaning against Crusher, and referring a tire out into the woods.

…

"That's kinda weird," Crusher muttered.

"It's only weird if you make it weird. Shall we spell it out for him, Tiana?" Pickle asked with excitement.

"Better yet, let's sing it for him!" Tiana happily replied.

"Oh, great. More singing," Crusher grumbled and rolled his eyes, but then his eyes popped wide with shock when he swore he heard music…coming from nowhere, "where is that music coming from?"

 _"_ _Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see!"_ Tiana began to sing cheerfully, _"with blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way! And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!"_

 _"_ _~Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm lovin' every step I take!~"_ Pickle soon joined in with a smile, and they sang together in perfect harmony, _"~with the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way! And I keep this smile off my face!~"_

"I really wish you would," Crusher grumbled, but Tiana and Pickle only ignored him.

 _"'_ _Cause there's nothin' like seein' each other again, no matter what the distance between!"_ Tiana continued singing as she quickly leaned against Crusher again, making him feel really uncomfortable.

 _"_ _And the stories that we tell will make you smile!"_ Pickle added while leaning against Crusher's other side, making him feel even more awkward.

"Bore snore," Crusher yawned while rolling his eyes.

 _"_ _~Oh, it really lifts my heart! So, tell 'em all I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see! And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more?~"_

"I could."

 _"_ _~With the moon keepin' watch over me!~"_

"That's just creepy."

 _"_ _Not the snow, not the rain can change my mind! The sun will come out, wait and see!"_

"How do YOU know that?!"

 _"_ _And the feelin' of the wind in your face can lift your heart!"_

But just as Pickle sang that, a harsh breeze suddenly blew nearly an entire pile of leaves directly into Crusher's face, and as he angrily spit out the few leaves that got in his mouth, Pickle and Tiana awkwardly stopped leaning against him and drove a little faster.

 _"_ _~Oh, there's no where I would rather be! 'Cause I'm on my way now—well and truly! I'm on my way now!~"_

Despite the annoying leaves, Crusher eventually found their song quite charming, and something in him couldn't resist but suddenly start to whistle along with the tune, and Pickle and Tiana and smiled back at him when he decided to join in the fun, even just a little.

 _"_ _~I'm on my way now…I'm on my way now…I'm on my way now,~"_ Tiana and Pickle sang softly while joining Crusher's side again, and Crusher also couldn't help but blush and smile back at Tiana when she smiled at him.

And once again, Pickle was the only one to notice the obvious, and he was happy that Operation: Match Maker is off to a great start. And his plan instantly went along even better when they all soon followed the trail to the mountain's peek, and from the high up point, they had a great view of the mountain leading down into a huge and dense tropical jungle below.

And with the beautiful sight, Crusher suddenly felt ecstatic, and his singy side suddenly took over, as he joined Tiana and Pickle in their song, creating a rather pretty three-part harmony.

 ** _"_** ** _So, tell everybody I'm on my way, and I just can't wait to be there! With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way! And nothing but good time to share! So, tell everybody I'm on my way, and I just can't wait to be home! With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way! And nothing but good times to show! I'm on my way!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, I'm on my waaaaaay!"_** Crusher happily finished while dramatically lifting a tire high above his head.

"So, Crusher, did you learn anything? Specifically about nature?" Pickle asked quickly.

"I learned that—breaking into random musical numbers is weird but still kinda fun," Crusher simply replied, but then drove down the trail that lead down the other side of the mountain, "now, are we goin' home or what?!"

Pickle and Tiana couldn't help but chuckle and roll their eyes at Crusher's stubbornness, but they knew he would come around eventually, so they soon followed him down the trail.

"You know, you're very talentoso, talented in singing as well, Crusher," Tiana pointed out sweetly.

"R-really? Ya think so?" Crusher stammered with a blush, and was too embarrassed to make eye contact with Tiana, "well, I…I-I like your singing too."

"Aww, that's sweet. Thank you," Tiana giggled, and she suddenly started blushing too. And they suddenly became lost in each others' eyes and failed to notice that Pickle was trailing a couple of yards behind them, but Pickle didn't mind.

"A singing trio sounds pretty great—but a romantic duo sounds just as beautiful," Pickle sighed lustfully when he knew he was out of hearing range.

* * *

 **"On My Way" belongs to Phil Collins and Disney. Please, support the official release.**

 **Another short chapter, and literally right after I said I was going to try to make future chapters longer. I'm an idiot sometimes, I'll admit that. But I hope you guys are still enjoying the story.**

 **Also, yes, the music comes from thin air because: reasons.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tunnel of Loathe

**I forgot to add it when I was describing Tiana in chapter 2, but she maraca-shaped bumps on her tires. Just thought you should know that, but on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Tunnel of Loathe

Once they made it down the mountain trail, the sun was already way passed its peak in the sky, and Crusher, Pickle, and Tiana were beginning to trek into the dense jungle.

"Ooh, bananas! I LOVE bananas!" Pickle cheered when he spotted a bunch of bananas growing up in a tall banana tree, but even when he stood on his back tippy-tires, he still couldn't reach them.

"Un Segundo, Pickle, let me help you," Tiana chuckled when she noticed Pickle's struggle, and when stood on her back tires, she was able to three bananas, one for all three of them.

"Thanks, Tiana," Pickle happily thanked when she gave him a banana, and he wasted no time in peeling and eating.

"You're welcome," Tiana stated with a nod, and then she turned towards Crusher with a banana, "here, Crusher."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry," Crusher replied dryly while pushing the fruit away, but then he seemed to jinx himself when his stomach suddenly let out a loud growl, meaning only one thing.

"Esta bien, if you don't want it, I'll just split it with Pickle," Tiana informed slowly with a smirk.

"No, no, no!" Crusher snapped with shock, and then blushed, "I-I'll take banana…please?"

Tiana didn't even say another word, as she smiled sweetly and gave him the fruit, and like Pickle, he hastily peeled and ate.

"Now, that we've all had a snack, let's continue," Tiana announced while continuing through the jungle, and unlike the boys, she took her time to eat her banana.

"Question, Tiana," Crusher quickly said as he sped up to her side, Pickle joining her other side.

"Fire away," Tiana replied before taking a bite of the fruit.

"How do you know Blaze?"

"Oh, yeah! What's your story with Blaze, Tiana?" Pickle asked with excitement.

"Well, Blaze and I actually go pretty far back; his mom and my mom were pretty good friends, and when we had just started to drive, they set up many play dates for us. We've been very close ever since."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Pickle sighed in awe.

"How close?" Crusher questioned with suspicion.

"Oh, u-uh, well…just friends…very good friend," Tiana stammered in reply, and the boys swore they saw a light blush on her fender, but she suddenly cleared her throat, "and now that he's getting married, I couldn't be more happy for him!"

"Right, that…you're still going ta that?" Crusher sighed sadly.

"Of course. I have to since Blaze invited me, so it's only polite that I do," Tiana quickly replied, "aren't you going?"

"Not really."

"Well, you either are, or you aren't. So, which is it?"

"I'm not, ok?!" Crusher snapped and suddenly revved his engine angrily and sped off a few yards forward, leaving Pickle and Tiana behind in the dust with confusion.

"Oh querido, was it something I said?" Tiana asked in shame.

"No, it's not your fault…Rain, Blaze's fiancé—Crusher still has feelings for her," Pickle whispered sadly.

"Really?" Tiana quietly gasped in surprise.

"Yeah. Poor guy tried his hardest to win her heart, but it just wasn't meant to be."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it at some point. Just try not ta bring it up again."

* * *

Later that night, when the trio was much deeper into the jungle, Crusher was quietly lingering far behind Tiana and Pickle, and Tiana just couldn't shake the thought of Crusher's remaining feelings for Rain…mostly because she knows how that feels.

So, the strawberry pink monster truck slowly backed up to join Crusher's side, but even when he noticed her, he didn't look at her, instead just continued to stare at the ground.

"Hi," Tiana softly piped up.

"Hi," Crusher muttered.

"Um…you seem a bit bummed out. Is everything alright?"

"Why do you care? I'm just your escort to Axle City, nothing more."

"No, Crusher, that's not true. You're my friend too," Tiana protested while driving in front of Crusher and stopping him in his tracks.

"Well, what if I don't want you as a friend?" Crusher hissed and drove around her.

…

"I know how it feels!" Tiana called while not bothering to follow Crusher.

"How what feels?!" the said large blue truck called back in a huff.

"How it feels to love someone, but they don't love you back!"

Crusher immediately screeched to a halt, and his eyes popped wide as he turned back to look at Tiana in shock.

"What?" was all Crusher could say.

"You still have feelings for Rain, even though she doesn't feel the same way about you, and what's worse is that she's marrying your rival. I get it, it's not fair…I've kinda gone through the same thing," Tiana sadly explained while driving closer to Crusher.

"What do you mean? How could you know how that feels?" Crusher questioned with a sneer, but Tiana didn't answer at first, as she could only stare at the ground in embarrassment.

…

"H-hey…is everything ok over here?" Pickle asked, breaking the long and awkward silence.

"Everything's fine," Tiana informed with a sigh, making Crusher scoff and turn away to continue on.

"Crusher, wait!" Pickle called after the larger truck and sped after him, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Crusher hissed.

"It certainly doesn't sound like nothing," Pickle mumbled under his breath, fearing Operation: Match Maker may be failing gravely.

"I said it was NOTHING!" Crusher snapped when he could still hear Pickle, and he banged his front left tire against the trunk of a giant jungle tree in frustration.

But in the process, he shook the tree hard enough to knock a baby monkey truck from his nest high up in the tree, and it toppled all the way down from branch to branch, until it landed in a bush near by to break its fall.

"Oh, no! You hit the tree so hard, you knocked a baby monkey from its nest!" Pickle exclaimed with fear.

"Whoops…" Crusher whimpered, genuinely fearing if the poor baby animal was hurt or not because of him.

"Is it ok?!" Tiana asked with concern as she sped up to the boys, and the three of them watched the bush quietly from a safe distance. Until finally, the bush rustled a bit, and the baby monkey truck popped its little head out, but it squeaked and quivered with fear when it saw the others.

"Look!" Pickle shouted while pointing a tire up into the same tree, and there was another larger monkey truck trying to climb down to get her baby, but she was scared of the others too.

"That must be its mom, but she looks so scared," Tiana informed softly, but then she glared at Crusher, "see, Crusher? This is why you should be nicer to nature!"

And Tiana was actually able to make Crusher feel pretty guilty with himself, and he couldn't stand the terrified look in the baby monkey's eyes anymore, so he knew what he had to do.

Slowly and quietly, the large and dark blue truck approached the bush while holding one wheel out to the baby monkey. But when he got too close, the baby animal retreated back into the bush to hide.

"No, no, no, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you," Crusher gently reassured, continuing to hold his tire out. And slowly but surely, the baby monkey truck got used to him, and it hopped out of the bush and into Crusher's grasp.

He then stood on his back tires and raised the baby monkey up to its mother, and she quickly grabbed it from Crusher and pulled it close.

"I'm really sorry I knocked your baby out of the nest…I hope you can forgive me," Crusher called up to the monkeys in shame, but the baby monkey suddenly squeaked something to its mom, making her smile down at Crusher in realization.

She then climbed down while her baby held onto her back, and the mom hopped onto Crusher's hood to give him a little thank you kiss. Soon after, she jumped back up into the tree and back up into her nest with her baby, as the little monkey waved goodbye to Crusher.

And after the mother monkey truck gave Crusher the thank you kiss, he finally got back down on all four wheels, and he smiled and blushed at how nice it felt to help to monkeys.

"See? THAT'S why you should be nicer to nature," Tiana softly repeated, as she and Pickle have been watching with amazement at Crusher's kind act the whole time.

"Y'know…it feels kinda nice to be nice," Crusher stated with realization, and his blush grew darker, but then he frowned when he remembered something else, "hey, Tiana…I'm really sorry for getting all huffy at you back there…I don't know what came over me."

"Eso esta bien. It's alright, Crusher," Tiana gently reassured with a smile, "c'mon, let's keep going."

With that, the three trucks continued on through the jungle in the night, as the full moon was their only light source, but it proved to be quite bright enough.

But eventually, the trip went downhill when they approached a large, watery grotto that lead into a tall and rocky mountain.

"Ay, no. We may have a problem," Tiana pointed out with fear.

"Why? What's wrong?" Crusher questioned with concern.

"Going up a mountain at night is too dangerous, especially with mountain lions," Tiana informed, and as if to prove her point, the loud yowl of a mountain lion suddenly rang through the air.

"Mountain lions?" Crusher whimpered as his axles quivered.

"Si, so our only solution is to go through that grotto, but…" Tiana went on while pointing a tire down the dark grotto, but she paused when she saw the deep river leading into it.

"But what?" Pickle asked out of curiosity.

"I…I-I…the water, it…" was all Tiana could say, but Crusher soon figured it out.

"You're afraid of the water?" Tiana simply nodded her head.

"That's ok! We can help you," Pickle reassured with a smile.

"You can? How?" Tiana asked with surprise.

"Crusher can build us a boat, then we can safely float down the river, and we'll show ya there's NOTHING to be afraid of. Right, Crusher?"

"Of course," crusher replied with a smirk, and the light blue paint designs on his sides suddenly started to glow brightly, as the metal containers on his sides opened.

"Wait, you can build a boat?" Tiana asked Crusher while looking at him in amazement.

"I sure can. Watch!" With that, various-sized bits of metal, nuts, bolts and etc. flew out of the metal containers, and no sooner that they banded together had they formed a large and metal canoe, complete with a pair of metal oars, big enough for all three of them, and it plopped down into the water with a splash.

"Wow, that's amazing, Crusher! I didn't know you could do that!" Tiana cheered like a giddy child.

"Well, thank you. I take pride in my creations," Crusher said while getting cocky, and then he and Pickle jumped into the canoe, Pickle riding in the back and grabbing the oars to steer, and crusher sitting in the middle, leaving room in the front for Tiana.

"Aren't you coming?" Pickle called while grabbing the oars.

"W-wha…already…but the water-," Tiana stuttered in fear, until Crusher cut her off.

"Is NOT gonna hurt you, I promise! Now, c'mon!" Crusher called impatiently, and Tiana reluctantly made her way onto the boat, rocking it a bit too much when she nearly tripped and fell in if it were for Crusher grabbing her in time.

"Ok…I'm in," Tiana informed shakily, and Pickle nodded started rowing, slowly accelerating the boat down the river and the dark grotto. And when it soon became pitch black, Pickle momentarily stopped rowing to grab out his large emergency flashlight, and he turned it on and set it down facing up in front of him, providing enough light to see the cave walls.

"Why are you so afraid of the water, anyway?" Crusher soon asked out of curiosity.

"Well…I guess I shouldn't say I'm 'afraid' of it…I-I just don't know how to swim. I was never taught," Tiana replied with embarrassment.

"Ooh, Crusher can teach you! He's an EXCELLENT teacher!" Pickle happily pointed out, but Crusher suddenly froze and blushed with embarrassment.

"Really?" Tiana questioned.

"Yeah! He used to be a swimming instructor at a camp for little trucks once!"

"Aww, that sounds adorable!"

"I-I don't think so…" Crusher stuttered as his blush grew darker, and then he turned and glared at Pickle, "why did you tell her that?!"

"It's true. Besides, she liked it, didn't she?" Pickle whispered back, making Crusher's eyes pop wide with realization.

"Just be quiet," the said large truck grumbled, but Pickle still smiled knowing it worked.

"Chicos, I think a see a light down there," Tiana piped up while pointing a tire down the tunnel, and Crusher and Pickle leaned out a bit to realize that she was right; a rainbow glow was emitting from a cave down the river, and it only raised the trucks' curiosity to find out what was creating the glow.

Pickle started to row faster to get to the light quicker, and soon, when the boat finally entered the larger cave, the sight before them was absolutely amazing. Nearly every inch of the cave walls were dotted with crystals, each a different color of the rainbow, and they all sparkled brightly with radiance.

"Oh mis cielos…it's beautiful," Tiana sighed in awe, and the boys could only nod in agreement…but then she frowned and inhaled when she remembered something, and then she spoke up, "Crusher."

The said truck reluctantly looked away from the beautiful crystals, and looked at Tiana in curiosity, but Pickle himself still continued to admire the scenery.

"Earlier, you asked about…how I would know how you feel in your case with still having feelings for Rain," Tiana began sadly and closed her eyes to prepare for the worst, "I still love someone too."

"But…?" Crusher urged.

"He's getting married." With that very statement, Crusher's eyes went wide and his jaw gaped when he realized what Tiana was talking about.

"You like Blaze…THAT way?"

"Yes…but I wish I didn't…what can I do? He's my best friend," Tiana whispered, hoping Pickle wouldn't hear, and tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Be there for him?" Crusher awkwardly suggested, and then he sighed, "it's all I can do for Rain."

"Maybe…maybe we're being selfish," Tiana pointed out.

"What?" Crusher questioned with surprise.

"Our friends are making one of the biggest the decisions in their lives, but here we are, wanting them for ourselves. True love is the most wonderful feeling in the whole world, but it's not that easy to come by. Don't you get it, Crusher? We need to stop trying to make ourselves alone happy when everyone else deserves to be happy too."

As Crusher stared deeply into Tiana's shamrock green eyes, he slowly realized she may as well be correct…but he didn't want to admit that out loud.

"How will we do that?" Crusher questioned in disbelief, "it's like you said, love hard ta find."

"Simple. We just need to be with the ones we love and that love us."

"And who would that be?" Crusher immediately regretted asking that question when he realized how close their faces were, and both of them immediately blushed and looked away.

"Do…you have anyone in mind?" Tiana asked awkwardly.

"I-I…n-no…I've ever needed love before, and I won't need love now" Crusher lied, turning away from Tiana, but once again immediately regretting his words to her.

"Oh…I see…then neither do I," Tiana declared with a scowl, and turned in the opposite direction. But as soon as she turned, she saw something else down the tunnel…but it was no glorious sight.

"Ay, no," Tiana whimpered, just barely catching Crusher's attention, but when he saw what she was scared about, he did a double-take.

"Pickle, start rowing back!" Crusher demanded.

"Why?" the said green truck asked and stopped rowing.

"WATERFALL!" Tiana and Crusher screamed.

* * *

 **DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!**

 **Cliffhangers, we all despise them, but every story calls for them! Though, we wish they didn't 'cause no one likes the lingering suspense. I, myself, REALLY despise them too, so I know how you guys feel...kinda...not really. I already know what's gonna happen;P**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Maybe Some Day

**I also forgot to point out that Tiana is basically shaped like a convertible...with giant monster truck wheels...you know what I mean!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Maybe Some Day

"WHOA!" Pickle shouted when he saw end of the tunnel many yards ahead of them, and when he saw the drop that could only be the top of a waterfall, and he immediately began rowing back as fast as he could.

But before he could get the boat to go back, the force of the waterfall was already too strong, Crusher and Tiana even dipped one of their front tires to help paddle; therefore, pulling them closer and closer to doom.

"What're we gonna do?! What're we gonna do?!" Crusher cried out in a panic, nearly tipping the boat over.

"DETENER!" Tiana snapped and suddenly slapped a front tire across Crusher's face to get him to calm down, "we are going to be ok, but you need to calm down, Crusher!"

"Ok…ok, ok, I'm calm," Crusher sighed in relief, but then he remembered the problem, "BUT WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!"

"Use our tow cables, that's what! When I say go, launch them out and grab anything you can, anything that can pull you to safety. Got it?" Tiana explained firmly, and the boys both nodded rapidly.

But they began to panic inside the closer and closer the boat got to the edge of the waterfall, and since there was no going back now, they prepared to launch their tow cables.

And no sooner had the boat finally dropped out from underneath their wheels had they did exactly that, launching their own tow cables up in hopes to grab a hold of anything to stop them from falling.

Tiana and Pickle's tow cables wrapped their hooks around a large jungle tree, and Crusher was able to wrap the end of his tow cable around a large boulder on the side of the mountain, just above the waterfall; each of them now hanging on for dear life, but at least they were falling hundreds of feet like their unfortunate boat.

"Ok, seriously, I REALLY wish we'd stop falling," Crusher sighed in relief, earning a chuckle from Pickle.

"You boys ok?" Tiana called.

"Never better!" Pickle happily replied, "thank to you, Tiana!"

"Yeah, um…that was a pretty good idea, Tiana…you…you…" Crusher awkwardly tried to say the words, but his ego made it pretty difficult without sounding too cheesy.

But before Crusher could go on, the boulder Crusher was holding onto suddenly started to shake, as it was finally giving way with the added weight.

"Oh, no…" the large and dark blue truck whimpered in defeat, knowing there was no way out of this without some miracle…which is exactly what happened.

Just when the boulder finally fell, and it seemed like Crusher was doomed, a large helicopter suddenly swooped in from the side, catching the truck in the nick of time; the helicopter was none other than Swoops, as Blaze, AJ, and Rain were all riding in his cabin.

"Glad we didn't miss you, Crusher," AJ joked.

"Oh, guys, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Crusher laughed hysterically while giving everyone big bear hugs, "you saved my life…again!"

"It wasn't me, it's Swoops you have to thank," Blaze pointed out.

"I guess that makes us even after I accidentally dropped ya…I-I'm really sorry about that, guys," Swoops sheepishly apologized.

"Oh, it's ok, Swoops! We all make mistakes!" Pickle called up to the helicopter.

"Well, I'll be more careful. And speakin' a' which, let's get you guys outta here," Swoops suggested as he approached the top of the tree Pickle and Tiana were in.

With that, Tiana and Pickle both unbuckled their tow cables from the tree, and they launched them up into Swoops' cabin, as Blaze, Rain, and Crusher all grabbed the two cables to pull them in.

It was a slow process, but as Swoops moved in closer, they were eventually able to pull the two trucks out of the tree and up to safety. And this time, Swoops remembered to close the glass panes on the two exits of his cabin, completely assuring that no one would fall out of him this time.

"Alright, now let's get you all back home fer a weddin'!" Swoops cheered and immediately turned around to fly back to Axle City.

* * *

Later that night, when Swoops finally brought them back to the city, he landed gently in front of the Monster Dome, and opened his cabin's glass panes to let everyone out.

"Thanks again, Swoops! Have a good night!" Blaze called before his green helicopter friend took off.

"No problem, Blaze! See ya at the weddin' tomorrow!" Swoops called back down, and flew away to go home for the night.

"Oh, this is SO exciting! You guys are getting married TOMORROW! Oh, I just can't wait!" Pickle cheered while happily dancing around.

"Yes, felicitaciones. Congratulations, on your engagement, Blaze, you too, Rain. Take care of him for me, ok?" Tiana asked Rain with a smirk.

"I will," Rain giggled in reply.

"Yay, a happy ending where we all go to the wedding tomorrow!" Pickle happily announced, but then he frowned when he saw his best friend quietly driving away, "where ya goin', Crusher?!"

"Back home—the one place I've been wanting to be over the past couple days. Oh, and ya know what?" Crusher began in annoyance while stopping and turning around to face the others, and he wore a sarcastic smile, "that trip was NOT fun at all!"

"What do you mean? We sang songs, camped out, and you even rescued a baby monkey, Crusher," Pickle pointed out with worry, "what's so bad about that?"

"The fact that I didn't get anything in return!" Crusher growled.

"Isn't an invitation to the wedding enough?" Rain questioned.

"No! And you can keep that invitation 'cause I'm not going!" Crusher snapped and whipped back around to head home, leaving everyone behind to stare at him in shock, until they all shared worried glances.

"Crusher, wait! What's wrong?" Tiana called as she sped up to catch up with Crusher, and she stopped in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"What's wrong? You know what's wrong—it's like you said, we don't need any love. So, why go to the most romantically binding ceremony of them all?" Crusher hissed in reply, lowering his voice enough so that the others wouldn't hear.

And Tiana could only once stare at him with shock, and she did nothing when he drove around her and left without another word.

"Crusher…" Tiana muttered sadly, but she wasn't loud enough for the said truck to hear him, as he disappeared around a corner. And just when Pickle tried to approach her to cheer her up, she suddenly started sobbing and sped off in the opposite direction.

Blaze even tried to follow his old friend, but Rain stopped him and sadly shook her head.

But little did they know that as soon as Crusher rounded the corner, he suddenly stopped as his eyes went wide…he regretted saying those words to Tiana because as much as he tried to deny it…he kinda cares about her. And what makes it even worse is that he thinks she cares about him…or maybe he just WANTS her to feel the same way about him.

 _Oh, Crusher…what have you done?_ Crusher asked in his mind.

* * *

Despite being one of the happiest events in the world, there was one who was practically suffering on the inside during Blaze and Rain's wedding: Tiana.

As she sat and waited quietly on the left side of the aisle for the happy couple to complete their vows, Tiana tried to hold back her tears as she watched her oldest friend and crush getting married, and she could do nothing about it. Why would she? She cared about Blaze too much to ruin this for him. She would never hurt him like that.

But then those words came…

"Do you, Rain, take Blaze to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, 'till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" the old priest, a large and white monster machine who was marrying the soon-to-be-weds, smiling sweetly at the said blue truck.

Being a vehicle, Rain couldn't really wear a dress, so all she could wear was a large, sparkling white veil over her hood; even Blaze had the same problem, as he could only wear a large red bow tie right under his fender.

Rain soon giggled and blushed at the priest's question, and her eyes nervously dotted between Blaze's and the floor.

"Hey," Blaze whispered, finally catching Rain's attention, "don't be scared."

Rain couldn't help but stare back into his eyes and sigh in relief.

"I do," she finally replied.

"Very good. Now, do you, Blaze, take Rain to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and in heath, 'till death do you part, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked while looking over to the said red truck on his left.

"Of course I do," Blaze gently informed, once again staring lovingly into Rain's eyes.

"Then, may we have the lug nuts, please?" With that, Gabby and AJ nodded at the priest, as they stepped out from behind their friends; Gabby was the Maid of Honor, wearing a light purple dress, while AJ was the Best Man, wearing a black tuxedo with a bright red bowtie.

AJ held up the pillow with two tiny golden lug nuts, as Blaze also gave him the honor of being Ring Bearer…or, Lug Nut Bearer in this case. And Gabby grabbed the two lug nuts and pulled out her drill, screwing on Blaze's to his right front tire first, and then moving on to Rain's front left tire.

But as they all waited for Gabby to screw the yellow gold lug nuts one their wheels, it took longer than expected, and the loud noise of Gabby's drill echoed loudly in the Monster Dome, as everyone waited quietly and awkwardly.

"Ahem!" AJ suddenly cleared his throat, "some time taday, Gabby!"

He got a good chuckle out of the majority of the crowd with that joke, as Gabby scoffed and rolled her eyes when she finished screwing in Rain's lug nut.

"I'd like to see YOU get it done faster," Gabby joked as the two teens stepped back behind their friends.

"Now, with that finally done…by the power vested in me-!"

"STOP!" Just before the priest could finish binding Blaze and Rain, a voice echoed throughout the entire stadium in protest, causing everyone to gasp and turn towards the owner of the voice.

It was Tiana. But she didn't mean to say that, it was an accident. And even she knew it was an accident, she still didn't know how to explain herself, so she suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably and darted through the crowd to get out of the Monster Dome.

"Tiana, wait!" Blaze called, but suddenly stopped to wait for the others, "c'mon, we gotta catch her!"

"Ok, Blaze. I know you care about her, so let's go," Rain reassured while joining his side.

"Thanks, Rain," Blaze thanked softly, while dipping down a bit for AJ and Gabby to climb into his cab, and then the four of them were soon joined by their other friends, Zeg, Stripes, Starla, and Darington, as they all sped after Tiana.

* * *

Crusher never left his room since last night, as he couldn't decide whether to just forget about everyone, or sulk about what he said to Tiana…or maybe regret his feelings for her.

Yes, Crusher couldn't deny it anymore; he had developed feelings for Tiana, but he just couldn't decide if they are as strong as the ones he has for Rain. He knows she doesn't like him that way, and that she was in love with Blaze, and the other problem is that he doesn't know how Tiana feels about him.

How could Tiana love him like that, though, after he treated her so poorly?

"Oh, why do I have ta be such…such a bad guy?" Crusher whined out loud.

"You're not a bad guy, Crusher, you're just misunderstood," Pickle reassured with a smile, as he tried to help Crusher cope with his feelings almost all through the night, despite really wanting to attend the wedding. But if Crusher wasn't going, then neither was he.

"You're right, Pickle. No one understands me, let alone cares about me," Crusher grumbled sadly.

"I understand you, AND I care about you—but I'm sure I'm pretty not the only one who cares."

"Oh, yeah? Well, then tell me, who else cares about me?" Crusher asked in disbelief.

"Can't tell ya—it'd spoil the surprise," Pickle giggled in a whisper, making Crusher scoff and roll his eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the sound of a very loud revving engine was heard echoing throughout the streets, and it sounded like it was getting closer to Pickle and Crusher's home. The two said trucks looked at each other in surprise, and they exited their house to look out into the streets to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, look, it's Tiana!" Pickle pointed out.

"Where?!" Crusher quickly asked, following Pickle's gaze down the street on their left. And he soon discovered the little green monster truck was right when he saw none other than Tiana zipping down the street, and she didn't stop when she drove right passed them.

"Why is she going that way? Doesn't she know there's a roadblock down that way?" Pickle pondered aloud.

"A what?! Pickle, she could be in danger, we gotta stop her!" Crusher exclaimed in shock, and he and Pickle started their engines and drove off in pursuit of the Spanish monster truck.

Meanwhile, as she was speeding through the streets of Axle City, Tiana wasn't even looking where she was going, as her tears clouded her vision. And unbeknownst to her, Pickle and Crusher were right; danger was coming up fast.

As Tiana kept driving straight, she finally wiped all the tears from her eyes, but as soon as her vision was clear again, she instantly screamed in terror when she realized that she was heading for a wooden roadblock, and a few yards behind the block was a huge pit in the road under construction.

When she tried to put on her breaks, she wasn't able to stop in time to avoid the roadblock, and she soon crashed through it and was sent veering sideways down the street, with her tires screeching loudly.

And Tiana was sure she was doomed when she still couldn't stop, and it felt like time slowed down when she finally flew off the road; she could hear her heartbeat as she stared into the black depths of the pit, and she was getting engulfed by the darkness.

But just when all hope seemed lost, a miracle came to Tiana's rescue in the form of a tow cable, as the hook grabbed her back axle in the nick of time, and pulled her right out of the air and back up to safety with all its might.

Tiana finally snapped back into reality when she felt solid ground beneath her wheels again, and she was breathless after all the terror that just went through her.

And when she finally calmed to see who her savior was, she gasped when she saw that it was Crusher, as he was almost as breathless as her when he was scared he almost lost her. And when he pulled his tow cable back in, Tiana suddenly didn't think twice, and just gave Crusher a big hug, taking him by complete surprise as a blush formed on his face.

And when Crusher hugged her back, the others finally caught up with them, all relieved to find that Tiana wasn't hurt.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright, Tiana!" Blaze sighed in relief.

"You give Zeg such a scare! Please, don't do that again!" Zeg pleaded while wiping his tears away, and then he suddenly pulled Tiana away from crusher and pulled her in for an even bigger one, "oh, Zeg so happy you ok too!"

"Ok, Zeg, ok…that's fine, but…no puedo respirar…I can't breathe!" Tiana called in a stained voice, and then the big dino truck gave her one last big squeeze before finally letting go.

"I'm glad too…thank you, Crusher, me salvaste la vida—you saved my life," Tiana calmly pointed out.

"It was the right thing to do after you saved mine and Pickle's lives at that waterfall. So, let's call it even?" Crusher asked with a smirk.

"Si," Tiana chuckled, but then she frowned and sighed, "but I still don't get it…why did you save me?"

"Well, I-I…I…I, um…ahem! Is it hot out here?!" Crusher mumbled hysterically.

"Oh, c'mon, Crusher, you can do better than that! Tell her how you feel!" Pickle urged while pushing his best friend closer to Tiana, causing them to accidentally bump fenders.

"But Pickle, everyone's watching," Crusher protested in a whisper.

"So? Just ignore them," Pickle pointed out with a smirk.

"B-b-but, I-!"

"Crusher." The said dark blue monster truck turned back around when he heard his name, as it was Tiana who said it, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Did you rescue me because you care?"

"Of course I care! You think I'd just let you plummet into some pit to your doom?! I don't think so!" Crusher snapped hysterically.

"Well, I think you're very sweet, Crusher—and I care about you too," Tiana informed sheepishly while blushing a bit.

"You do?" Crusher gasped with excitement, and he blushed deeply and chuckled nervously when Tiana nodded.

"I just LOVE happy endings, but it's not over 'till the wedding's finished! So, whaddya say we all head back and finish marrying this happy couple?" Pickle cheered while standing in between Blaze and Rain, and the others all cheered in agreement.

"Ya know what, I think I'll go too," Crusher happily informed.

* * *

After a long reception, it wasn't until very late at night that the newly wedded couple was finally leaving to head out for their honeymoon together.

"Oh, hold on, Hon! Almost forgot something!" Rain sang happily when she stopped just outside the Monster Dome entrance, and she pulled out her bouquet.

She then closed her eyes, and tossed it as hard as she could in the opposite direction for a lucky someone to catch it. But as numerous women scrambled on top of each other to grab the bouquet first, they all somehow missed, as one female monster truck in particular caught in on accident.

It was Tiana, as she was just as shocked as everyone else when she caught it, and she was distracted while talking with Crusher and Pickle.

"Oh, I know who's gonna be walking down the aisle next!" Pickle shouted suggestively, as he excitedly danced around Crusher and Tiana.

And the two said trucks shared nervous glances before turning away while chuckling and smiling sheepishly, as they finally realized how ironic this looked for them.

But they did think about it…maybe some day…

The End

* * *

 **And there I go with the sappiness and drama again...oh well!**

 **Well, there you go, that's the end of this story, but it's NOT the end of this series. There are still more sequels to come, so just you wait.**

 **Also, I'd like to point out that I got the idea of trucks using lug nuts instead of rings when getting married from a Disney Pixar Cars fanfic writer, Nevuela, a great author and artist on DeviantArt, so be sure to check out his/her stuff. Alright? Alright.**

 **Until the next story, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
